


The Cycle of Destruction and Restoration

by PrinceOfTheRats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creation Myth, Love Stories, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, True Love, forest fire but its romantic, no good love stories? write it yourself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfTheRats/pseuds/PrinceOfTheRats
Summary: Destruction was born from a clenched fist, a bomb, an earthquake, a decaying star. Restoration was born of a healed bone, a sewn tent, a flower growing through cracked concrete. They exist for each other and everything they do is a declaration of their love.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	The Cycle of Destruction and Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! I couldnt find any love stories i liked so i wrote my own, if you want something done gotta do it yourself

Destruction was born first. Born from a clenched fist, a bomb, an earthquake, a decaying star. Destruction was born from violence and is the side effects of the passage of time. It revels in the unbridled chaos and devastation it could create with its bared teeth and claws. It had broken everything in its path and showed no signs of stopping, but with nothing to destroy it had no purpose. And thus Restoration was born. Born of a healed bone, a sewn tent, a flower growing through cracked concrete. It followed in the wake of Destruction and picked up the broken pieces and mended them again, the repaired parts were never the same but Restoration adored that. They did not meet for a long time, but they chased one another for eons. Restoration fell in love with Destruction with every new crater it found, and Destruction fell in love with Restoration with every time it filled those craters with water and life. They left gifts for one another sprinkled throughout existence, each one a declaration of their undying love and a promise of a never ending chase. 

Destruction would find a plate mended with gold and for just a second stop before throwing it against a wall to admire its beauty. Restoration would find a fire burning in the most stunning shades as it ravaged a forest and would watch with white hot adoration as Destruction ran its course. For eons, they danced and chased and never spoke and yet understood one another so well that the universe broke in two just so they could form a language only they would know. 

They met for the first time in the heart of a dying star. Destruction had just arrived to bring the star’s death. Restoration had arrived to turn that death into something more. In the time it takes for a black hole to form they spoke, not with words but in a way only two beings made for each other can speak. In all of their time watching from afar, neither of them had imagined the other would be so beautiful. The little gifts they gave were only a fraction of the blood and gold they had flowing through every open wound and cracked skull. In all of their time watching from afar, neither of them had imagined the other would be so beautiful. The little gifts they left were only a fraction of the blood and gold they had flowing through every open wound and cracked skull.

When they touched in that star it exploded and reformed with such force many believe it is the reason we now walk around with stardust in our veins. All of existence stopped to make room for that single point of contact. The whole interaction couldn't have lasted more than a second. And just like that the chase was back on, the cycle they had created in that moment was increased in its intensity tenfold.

Destruction stands at the edge of a battlefield, its breath heavy. A white flag flies above the red soaked fields. It grins, the sound of gunfire still ringing in its ears. It had picked this area for its most recent battle, the nearby city had just recovered from an earthquake and Destruction loved a good field to ruin. It takes a deep breath, the air filled with the scent of blood. The flag is still raised high over the center of the field, Destruction smiles a toothy grin and makes its way over to the pristine image. It reaches a bruised hand up and into the fabric, grasping a hand and pulling out a sight Destruction loves as much as it loves a broken bone. It spins its lover before stepping close.

“Hello my love, i caught you.” Words are a new concept to the pair and Destruction is not used to having a voice and its words are raspy and low.

“Hello darling, did you see the scars I left for you?” Restoration holds Destruction close. They don't meet very often, their opposing yet reliant nature prevents them from being together for longer than a moment. Yet here they can hold one another close, in a place where wounds and scars exist in the same breath.

“I did, they were beautiful. Do you see what i left you?” Restoration takes a moment to take in all the ruined land and lives its other half has left in its wake, fighting back the feeling in its chest that exploded that first star. It was beautiful, Restoration cups Destructions face, and Destruction melts into the feeling of its wounds it worked so hard for begin to mend and heal, the scars left behind a constant reminder of its love. 

“I can not run with you, not this time. You made a truly magnificent mess, you always do.” 

“Then I will run, I will run and I will leave everything in my wake burning. For you and for you alone.” 

“Leave a burning forest for me?” Restoration knows its lover will always leave a fire, it does not need to hear declarations of love breathed into the air.

“Always.” Destruction does not linger for a second, it knows that Restoration will love its messes and will love its fires even without its presence. Restoration does not watch Destruction leave, instead turning and taking in the sight of wounded soldiers making their way across a field of blood and bone, and Restoration gets to work on growing the kind of flowers it knows Destruction loves to watch burn the most. It knows as it dances its way through the ruined lands Destruction has created for it. It knows it is loved and so it runs and heals all it can touch to guide the direction of their everlasting chase.

And so the two continued, relishing their power when they were apart and thriving in the euphoria of when they were together. They are never apart for long, in human terms at least. But what does time matter to a forest fire and the seeds that grow in its wake?


End file.
